freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Foxy Fighters
Not where you looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). is a spinoff minigame added in the 1.2 update of FNaF World. According to Nightmare BB, his code was recycled with the purpose of creating this game. Gameplay The player controls Foxy in a plane with Toy Chica, Nightmare Chica, and JJ by his side as computer characters. Meanwhile, the player can move with the WASD keys and shoot with the shift key. The Goal of the game is to destroy the processing core which is guarded by Souldozer and a few enemies. The player must destroy the enemies in his way to get to the boss and destroy him. Additionally, the characters and boss, along with Fredbear, talk during the game. Enemies *Flying Mechrabs *Parachute Gearrats *Jetpack Chop 'N Rolls *Souldozer Dialogue This is the dialogue in order: Rewards Players are awarded new characters for their party, depending on their performance in the game. Upon completing the minigame with a rank of B or lower, players unlock Jack-O-Chica. If a rank of A is achieved, which requires a combined score (kills + health) of 175 or higher, then Nightmare BB is unlocked instead. Gallery FoxyTalk.gif|Foxy's talking animation. foxyjet.gif|Foxy in a plane. foxyjetdown.gif|Foxy tilting his plane downwards. foxyjetup.gif|Foxy tilting up in his plane. TChicaTalk.gif|Toy Chica's talking animation. ToyChicaSpin.gif|Toy Chica's icon spinning. toychicajet.gif|Toy Chica in a plane. NChicaTalk.gif|Nightmare Chica's talking animation. nightmarechicajet.gif|Nightmare Chica in a plane. JJTalk.gif|JJ's talking animation. jjjet.gif|JJ in a plane. FredbearTalk.gif|Fredbear's talking animation. Souldozer.png|Souldozer's talking texture. Souldozer.gif|Souldozer in the game. FlyingCrab.gif|Flying Mechcrabs in the game. FlyingGearrat.gif|Parachute Gearrats in the game. FlyingChopNRoll.gif|Jetpack Chop 'N Rolls in the game. YellowGlobeAttack.gif|One of the power-ups. PurpleGlobeAttack.gif|Ditto. FoxyFightersBackground.png|The background to the minigame. ARank.gif|Texture of the 'A' rank. BRank.gif|Texture of the 'B' rank. CRank.gif|Texture of the 'C' rank. Trivia *Foxy Fighters is heavily based off of Star Fox, a 3D flying shooting game with animals as protagonists. **Foxy and Fox McCloud are both the titular main characters and foxes. **Fredbear uses the phrase "Do a Barrel Roll!" during the game, which is a direct reference to a now mematic line from Star Fox 64, which referred him as Peppy Hare. **The joke about Toy Chica's voice being annoying is most likely a reference from Slippy Toad from the same series. *The name Foxy Fighters may not just reference Foxy as the word foxy can be used to describe an attractive woman. Therefore, the name may also reference Baron Foxy's teammates who are all known Female characters. *When in their planes, the characters wears scarves, but when they talk, the scarves are absent in their box. *Souldozer first appeared in another game of Scott Cawthon's called "The Pilgrim's Progress." *Fredbear is the only playable character that appears in Foxy Fighters to not ride in a plane. *Mechrab is the only enemy to not be from Choppy's Woods that appears in this game. **However, Gearrats are encountered in both Choppy's Woods and Fazbear Hills, where Mechrabs are encountered. *Failing the minigame shows Foxy's plane on fire and crashing, then shows the text Mission Failed. **This "game over" line was also used for The Desolate Hope, a previous game from Scott Cawthon. *There is an unused voiceline for JJ. It contained a swear word after Nightmare Chica's plane was hit. ("Now I'm gonna kick your a**, wait what... I can't say that in the game!") Category:FNaF World Category:FNaF World Minigames Category:Minigames Category:3D Minigames